Arcanist Who Rising
by DragonLover123456789123
Summary: You think you know Doctor Who... but no you don't! Follow Arca in his new adventure! Featuring returning characters and new pairing! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

You half all heard of the Doctor Who an Alien froma planet in a galaxy far far away. Bbut have you heard of the Arcanist?

No probably not because the Doctor Who STOLE everything from th Arcanist for TV! Every adventure you heard about Docto Who was actually the Arcanist.

So who is theARcanist? Come with me and I'll show you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The Arcanist was born on Gallfrey a very long time. He had 10 brothers and sisters and lived next door to a boy named The Doctor Who. He and Doctot Who wre bet friends growig up in fact Arcanist even loved him once but it was unrequitted so it stopped quick.

On day The Arcanit got sick of bein on he planet so he took a time machine called a turdis and left! The Doc was vry sad about losing his lbest friend bu shrugged and went back to life on Gallifey. Arcanist didn't even think abot him because he was more sadder to be leafing his brothers and sisters but for the first time in his lives he felt like he needed an adventure alone without any of them because he kept having to do adventures with them and it was his turn to do it alone this time!

So he decide to go off and see the universe!

And unlike a certain medical he KNEW how to fly a tardis because it wasn't actually hard.

So he went to Earth.

He got kinda lonely saving the world unfortunately. So one day he landed his tradis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Arcanist got out of the Tardis he had landed in London England in 2017. It was very cold and sort of snowy and he step outside and was in a big shopping mall "oh boy" he said. He had never been here before. But he knew very well all of Englandbecause he had once lived in England for his whole life! Back when he was a wizard... but that was also a different universe sadly so he wasn't sure weather it was the same universe or nto but probably was.

He waked around trying to find someone to come with him because he was sort of lonely and every time he'd had someone with him it was usually his siblings though. Maybe he should not have left them behind after all...

Then he saw a girl sitting by heself. She had long straight black hair that was curly at the ends and bright icy blue eyes hidden behind swept across bangs. She was waring a t-shirt that looked like a band tshirt but arcanist wasn't really cool enough to know which. Also her hair had a single icy blue streak that matched her cold and mysterious eyes.

The Arcanist was intruqige.

He walk up solowly and then said "Hello"

The girl shrieked and jumped into the air before realising she did not look cool enough so she stopped and looked at him a bit scared.

"My name... is the Arcanist" he said. The girl looked sort of pissed off at that.

"Wot sort of name is that mate?" she said in a very heavy accent.

Arvanist was confused because he had no mate and hadn't mentioned one mates were from Sonieth and he didn't think that earth had mates?

"I dont have a mate" he said.

"oh that's sad my name is Alice I can be your mate" she said but didnt smile.

The Arcanist screamed loudly and ran away for a few minutes what did she mean?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"excuse me" he said walking over to an old lady walking with her 4 grandchildren, "what does it mean when soemone says they want to be your mate"

"Oh thats a word for friend" the old laady said in a grandmotherly englisn accent. Arcanist sighed i relive and then walked back over to the girl.

"Your kinda weird" Alice said flipping her hair and Arcanist was sort of reminded from an old person friend from older world it was his friend/siblings kid but this girl was someone new. He laughed they might make a good couple it just sucked that they were in different wodds. "Furballpoolstar x Alice forever" he thought inside his head.

"I like weird" he said to her remembering that she had talked "All the best people and ragons are weird"

"Dragons aren't real dumb" she said rolling her eyes again and Arcanist laighed.

"Maybe not but you know what is real? Aliens and other worlds!"

"Your stupid" Said Alice.

"I'm an Alien, come onto my ship and I can show you." said the Arcanist.

And so then his adventure with Alice began!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

His adventure with Alce ended three das later when she died sadly. Arcanist hoped she would be united with Furballpoolstar beyond the grave.

So then he was alone again an so he stated to walk around and do things to save people! He met many unlime people but man kind mepope doo.

But he really did want a companan. So he wet back to earth this time in 2015.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Now pay attention because this is where the real story begins! Arcanist went to Earth in 2015 but somethin felt different... He felt as tho the air smeld weirder. He sniffed nad sniffed but could not figure out what was wrong! So he dressed himself up in a party outfit and went to go explore and see what was maybe wrong.

Why was he in a party outfit? Goos question he was goin to a party! It was te wueen's 20th birthdqy and he wanted to go. He didnt remember which queen jus that she was 20.

So he start to wwalk to the party and sudenly he heard a voice saying "Secret One?!"

Now that was a nam he had not been caled in many lifes! He turn and saw his faithful servant Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort.

"You can be my companion"! He said suddenly and took him with him. oldemort nodded excitedly and went to follow his master.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

They got to the queens party and Arcanist started to feel wered again aboutt the place he was in it felt off and then suddenly he heard the queen say something very strange.

"Where is the arcanist? I'm so exterminated to meat him I mean excited!"

Arcanist stopped a scream of terroring horror! It was a dalek a sworn enemy of his people in this life.

"Voldemort" he alled his companion softly "we need to leave... well you need to leave I have to stop the Dalke but I can't lose you old friend!"

"Sir use your magic!" said Voldemort egrely. But Arcanist hesitate. Did he want to tel Voldemtn that he had no magic anymore just science? Voldemort only followed him becuse of his strong magic when he was the Secret One, Arca Nist!

"Not yet" he said, "too many muggles around you know. We must go back to the Tardis!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

They walke over to the Tardis and went inside and Voldemort said "wow it's bigger on the inside great use of a wonderful charm sir! Now sir why dn't we just use Avada Kedava on the Dalek?"

"It won't work"Aracanist lied qikcly "Daleks are immune."

"Wow sir" said Voldemort. "you sure know a lot! Guess thats why your the secret one!"

"Duh" said Arcanist and went to go do sciencey stuff.

"What are you doing sir' said voldemort.

"Sciencey stuff" said Arcanist. "If I do the thing with the dingledangle here then I can reverse the blah blah blah" he said in Science Talk.

"Oh" said Voldemort pretenin to understand but really he didn't.

Then sudenly they heard a voice outside.

"Come out here you two I know you are inside"

"It's the queen!" Voldemrot said. "The one you asaid was a dalrk!"

Then the Dalek BURST INIDE! Arcanist's sience stuff wasn't ready and Voldemort pointed his wand and said "Avada Kedavra" and te Dalek died!

"Sir they're not immune at all!" said Voldemort "Did you lie to me?"

"No this one was probably just not immune let's go do adventure stuff!" said Arcanist and the Tardis doors closed after they threw the queendalek off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

They zoomed into the Time Vortex and then they heard ANOTHER voice.

"Wow sir we hear a lot of strange voices" said Voldemort. Arcanist told him to shut up so he could hear the voice.

"Arcanist, it's Doctor Who calling! Please come home."

Arcanist picked up the phone. "Omg Doctr Who it's you! How have you been?"

"Pretty good but please come home," said Doctor Who "we've been hearing all about what you've been doing you're a hero! I want to see you so badly..."

"Bu I like exploring" Arcanist said. "I'm sorry DoctorWho but I just cannot go home yet!"

"Well that's too bad" said the Doctor and then he said "Because I have your family and I'll kill them all unless you come now!"

"Oh shit" said the Arcanist. "Be there in a minute." He hung up the phone.

"Let's go do some adventuring!" he said to Voldemort and they went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

He tok Voldemort to 10 differnet planets. Each one was actually the plot of an episode of the stupid show Doctor Who that the Doctor Who STOLE from The Arcanist! Then one day Voldemort... he fell in love.

Arcanist was very sad to seee Voldemort fall in love with a Slitheen but he accepted his companion's choice. But then the Slitheen was shot, and Volcemot wanted to home... So Arcanist went to drop him off.

He had just goodbyed him when he saw a pair of bright green eyes staring at him like a cat's in the darkness of the alley where Voldemot slept.

"Who is it?" Arcanist ask.

"It's me" said the person. "Is it... is it you?"

"I'm me" said the Arcanisst "but who are you?"

Then a boy with beautiful, beautiful green ees and messy dark hair stepped out of the darkness. Arcanist gasped inside but kept a straight face. The wind fuffled the hair of the one and only Harry Potter.

"Arca?" he said and Arcanist felt a rush of a strange emotion he couldn't place, but somehow it felt as if this moment was a Fixd Moment In Time and that it was meant to happen in all his lives.

"Yes" he said "It's me Harry. Hi."

"But you're dead!" Harry said. "You and all the others from Dragon House died on the same day and left all of the spouses and kids behind... Except you, because youu never got married or had children. You were busy with Secret One work."

"I had to go home" Arcanist said sadly. He had a particular fondness for Hogarts life. "But now I'm here as a Time Lrod."

"What's that?" Harry aksed.

"It's.. an alien and that's what i am. You can come with me" he said hoping in his secret heart that the man in front of him would.

"I'd love thst" Harry said shyly blushing a bit which made Arca (the old Secret One who still lived inside Arcanist) blush too. But then suddenly Arcanist felt a tugging on his sleeve... and was tugged back! Harry reached out but before their fingers could meet Arcanist was thrown back into the Tardis.

The Doctor Who wax there!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"You wer late Arvanist" he said darkly. "I told you to come or I'd kill your family... so I did!"

"Didn't they regenertate"? Arcanist asked. Doctor Who laughed manically. "No, you killed them before they could! Howdare you?"

"I want to do something now Arcanist... you see I domn't think you were ever meant to be in this universe. I have a special ability to see timelines as they were MEANT to be and you were meant to not exist! You and your whole family so the Laws of Time say I MUST KILL YOU," said Doctor Who.

"No!" gasped Arcanist.

"Yes!" gasped the Doctor Who.

"I was born into this world as a normal Time Lrd" argue Arcanist. "Though I was once a dragon!"

"Then go back there and let me live the life I should be eaving! You let Alice die!" Doctor Who screamed and Arcanist felt sadness. He had let that poor innocent girl die, hadnt he? Would Doctor Who haved done that?

"Your right I'm not really good at being a Timr Lord" he said "I wish I could go back to Sorneth but I CAN'T I don't decide this!"

"I decide it for you!" said Doctor and took out a dalek to shoot Arcanist with. "I tried killig you with my Queen Dalek minion but you defeat her... but defeat this!"

Then the Dalek shot Arcanist! Then he regenerate. Then he was shot again... and regenerate!

"Just kill me then" he begged as he was shot again but then he regenerate.

"No you must live all your lives and face the pain of dying over and over... that's what alice faced! Neverending pain!" Doctor screamed.

"I'M SORRY ALICE" screamed Arcanist as he died againa nd again until finally... he didn't wake up. And his last thought was a pair of gorgeous green eyes... staring at him from the dark.

Then... then he woke up. But to his dismay he was back in Sorneth again. He got up and made sure his deitiy friends were okay and then curled up in his nest and hibernated for 20 years. That... had been a rough adventure. He didn't want to go on another one ever again.

But he knew he would. And maybe... maybe if he was lucky. Hed see Harry Again.

The End


End file.
